The Pilot Projects Program Core has as its mission the identification and facilitation of funding for innovative new pilot projects to stimulate interaction between chemists and radiation biologists with an ultimate goal of bringing new chemists into the field of radiation biology, specifically the fields of designing new radioprotectors and radiation mitigator drugs. The goals of the Pilot Projects Program Core are: 1. Provide seed funding opportunities for two years for initial investigation of promising novel research in chemistry or drug design for new radiation protectors and radiation mitigators. 2. To simulate both basic clinical and translational research in areas of high priority in radiation protection/radiation mitigation. 3. To facilitate development into full projects of the CMCR, those appropriate pilot projects, or alternatively to stimulate pilot project development to competitive levels for independent investigator initiated proposals to the NIAID or other NIH agencies or other peer-reviewed funding sources. 4. To increase the visibility of the CMCR activities and increase participation between CMCR participating in institutions, clinicians, researchers, but predominantly members of the chemistry departments of major universities to incentivize them for entry into focused participation in radiobiology research. It is the goal of the Pilot Projects Core Facility to bring innovative new projects into the CMCR with an ultimate goal of developing, testing, and delivering new radiation protector and radiation mitigator drugs.